Love's Light
by Tasha Hill
Summary: Sequel to "Heart of Longing". Thor and Jane start enjoying their new life together. They spend every moment together. Things get even better when Erik and Darcy come home. They are surprised, but happy to see that Thor has returned. Will the happiness last?


"Love's Light."  
By Tasha Hill

Genre: General/Romance

Rating: M

Summary: Sequel to "Heart of Longing". Thor and Jane start enjoying their new life together. They spend every moment together. Things get even better when Erik and Darcy come home. They are surprised, but happy to see that Thor has returned. Will the happiness last?

AN: I hated that Thor, Jane didn't get a chance to explore the attraction they felt for each other, and there won't be a Thor sequel until next year, so I took matters into my own hands. I hope you like this fic and give me your honest opinions. Ideas and requests are welcome and will be considered and appreciated. Read and review. Also, I couldn't remember if Thor and Eric saw or spoke to each other in the Avengers, so I'm just going to say they did. Thank you and enjoy!

XXXXX

The early morning rays shined down on the little town of Puente Antiguo. Thor let out a soft, quiet moan as he felt himself coming back to the waking world. He lay on his back with his left arm over his stomach and the right sprawled out toward the side of the bed. He looked around him and smiled when he remembered where he was. He was back on Earth in Jane's bed with her at his side. He looked to his left to see her still sleeping with her back toward him lying on her side and her right leg drawn up, holding the sheets to her.

Thor smiled to himself and turned his head to look up at the ceiling as the memory of the previous night came back to him. It had been the most wonderful night of his life and he was looking forward to many more. He looked back to Jane and turned on his side to face her. He scooted closer so that his front was pressed against her back. He reached under the sheets to wrap an arm tightly around her bare waist and bring her closer to him. Jane gave a soft moan and stirred, but didn't wake.

Thor propped his head up on his other arm so he could watch her sleep. He still found it hard to believe that he was there with her. He hoped one day that his father could meet her. Pushing the thought from his mind, he focused his attention to the sleeping woman in his arms. He brought his lips to Jane's shoulder and started planting slow, sweet kisses on it. Jane let out another soft moan and stir, but still didn't wake.

Thor smiled at the thought of waking Jane up by making love to her, and he felt his body responding. Her current position gave him easy access. He brought his arm out from under the sheet and from her waist before bringing two fingers to his mouth and wetting them. He moved his hand back under the sheets to her entrance from behind, running his fingers over it before slowly pushing inside to move at a steady pace. His ministrations began to rouse her from sleep. Jane woke up, but she kept her eyes closed. She moaned and leaned back into Thor.

"Mmm...Thor..." Jane whispered.

Thor smiled as he nestled his head in the crook of his lover's neck. He inhaled her sweet scent deeply.

"Good morning, Jane," Thor greeted.

Thor's fingers picked up their pace, causing Jane's moans to intensify and her hips to move against them. Jane brought her hand to the back of his head and curled her fingers in his hair. It didn't give her much leverage, but it gave her some.

"Oh, god, Thor. Please don't stop," Jane cried in intense pleasure.

By now, Thor was extremely hard. He rubbed his cock against Jane's butt, letting her feel how hard he was. Jane moaned at the feeling. Thor's breathing was coming out in pants against her ear.

"Unfortunately, Jane, I must. Neither of us will last much longer and I need to be inside you," Thor growled.

"Oh, yes. Please," Jane said, feeling her heart pound relentlessly.

"Will you ride me, Jane?" Thor asked.

"Yes," Jane answered.

Planting a kiss to Jane's cheek, Thor removed his fingers from inside her and turned onto his back. He held out a hand to her, and she took it and was guided to straddle him. Jane seated herself onto him but not where his cock could slide into her. Thor looked up at her, slightly confused and concerned. He raised a hand to her cheek, which she held there.

"Are you all right?" Thor asked.

"I'm fine, Thor. Don't worry," Jane said sweetly. "I just still can't believe all this is real."

Thor smiled adoringly at Jane and sat up with her still in his lap. His arms went around her waist while hers went around his neck. He moved one hand between them, causing her to gasp when he touched her.

"Can you feel this?" Thor wondered.

Jane's eyes fell closed as she nodded. She placed her hands on her lover's chest and swallowed hard. Her heart rate seemed to slow down.

"Then it's real. Look at me, Jane," Thor said.

Jane opened her eyes and was met with a slow, passionate kiss from Thor. They stayed this way for a few minutes before pulling apart.

"Do you still doubt?" Thor asked.

"No," Jane answered while shaking her head.

"Good," Thor said and lay back down. "Now, take me in you and we will make the heavens tremble."

Jane let out a shuddered breath as she felt a wave of arousal wash over her. She raised her hips just enough to allow Thor to reach between them and grasp his cock, holding it up until he felt her entrance on the tip. Jane's eyes fell closed as she continued to lower herself. She didn't stop until Thor was completely sheathed within her. Moaning, she clenched her inner muscles around him, causing him to hiss her name as he moved his hands to hold her hips. They slowly began moving together.

Reaching behind her, Jane dug her fingers into the flesh of Thor's thighs before he drew his knees up behind her. Using his legs for leverage, Jane raised and lowered her body on his, driving them both to the release that they sought. Jane could feel her orgasm building, and so could he. Taking his hands in hers, she pressed them tightly to her breasts for additional stimulation and moaned when she felt him squeeze. Thor's fingers pressed tightly into Jane's hips. He thought to himself that he had never seen anything more beautiful than the woman that was moving above him. He threw his head back as she continued to grind herself down on him as he thrust up hard into her, both moaning.

Their movements quickened as they drove to bring each other over the edge. Thor wasn't keen on being quiet about his orgasm. A long, deep moan erupted from his throat as he took hold of Jane's hips, giving them a hard yank downwards while his went up and shot his load into her. A couple of seconds later, Jane reached her own climax. She threw her head back and moaned loudly. Panting, she collapsed on top of Thor, who kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her. He began caressing her body as they just laid there relaxing and waited for their breathing to return to normal. Jane sighed happily while tracing her fingers over his chest.

"That was amazing," Jane whispered breathlessly.

"It was," Thor agreed. "Are you always so ravenous?"

Jane raised her head and folded her hands over Thor's chest. She placed her chin on them, giving him a look.

"I don't know," Jane said with a heavy sigh. "All my other relationships didn't last long enough to find out. I don't want us to end up like that, Thor. Swear to me we won't."

A warm yet sympathetic expression appeared on Thor's face. Jane had obviously been hurt many times in the past, and he swore that would never happen again. He took her face in his hands and looked at her with love.

"I swear to you, Jane Foster, that you will never be hurt again as you have been in the past," Thor declared. "I love you and won't allow any harm to come to you. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Jane said lovingly. "Thank you, Thor. I love you too."

Jane leaned forward and met Thor in a tender kiss. After she broke it, she prompted herself up and gave a wry smile, which he mimicked.

"What makes you smile so?" Thor wondered.

"Nothing," Jane responded. "I was just thinking about how nice a hot shower would feel."

"Would it?" Thor commented.

"Want me to show you?" Jane asked and sat up, as did her lover.

"Lead the way, my lady," Thor said.

Jane took his hand, climbing off him and pulled him up and off the bed with her. They took hands and kissed again before Jane started to lead them out. She stopped at the closet on the way out and grabbed them some clothes. She felt glad that she still hadn't thrown out her ex's clothes or the clothes that had been bought for Thor when he first arrived.

Jane took Thor's hand again. They made their way to the bathroom. When they got there, Jane handed Thor the clothes, which he took and laid them out somewhere while Jane fixed the water. She smiled when she felt him wrap his arms around her from behind and rest his chin on her shoulder for a second before he planted a kiss on it. Finally getting the water at the appropriate temperature, she turned and put her arms around his neck.

"Shall we?" Jane asked.

Jane squealed in surprise when Thor lifted her up, and her legs automatically wrapped around his waist. She saw him look at her with a smirk.

"We shall," Thor commented warmly.

The lovebirds laughed as Thor stepped into the shower and water started pouring over them. Jane managed to reach behind him and grab the shower door, closing it behind him. Thor pressed her close against the nearest wall while pressing his body tightly against hers. Jane could feel his renewed erection and gave a soft chuckle.

"I thought we came in here for a bath," Jane said with both eyebrows raised.

"Can we not have both?" Thor asked, seduction lining his voice.

Jane smiled at the thought. She'd never made love in the shower before. She'd done other places but not in here. She was suddenly looking forward to it.

"Yes, we can," Jane growled in ecstasy.

Thor managed to get in a hand between them to take himself in hand and guide it to Jane's moistened sex, where it slid in with ease. Their lips latched onto each other as they began a new lovemaking session, both oblivious to the sound of her cell phone ringing in her bedroom.

00000

Meanwhile at the nearby airport, Erik Selvig sat on a wooden bench with his luggage sitting beside his feet. After Loki's attack and being cleared and debriefed by S.H.E.I.L.D., he couldn't wait to get back to the peace and quietness of Puente Antiguo. He held his cell phone to hear and listened to it ring repeatedly after dialing Jane's number. He was calling to surprise her with the news that he was back in town and to see if she could come pick him up.

When it became apparent that Jane wasn't going to answer her phone, Erik hung up. Even if she was working, she still should have had her phone on her. Erik sighed, trying to figure out what to do. He didn't have money on him for a cab. He was about to try Jane's number again when approaching footsteps caught his attention.

"Erik?" a female voice asked.

Erik looked up to see Darcy walking over to him, carrying a backpack, laptop-holding bag, and pulling a standard sized carry-on behind her. A happy smile appeared on his face.

"Darcy, what in the world are you doing here?" Erik asked and raised his eyebrows. "I thought you were going to stay with your folks another month."

Darcy shook her head as she came to sit beside Erik. She dragged her carry-on bag close to her.

"I was, but then my step dad's brother made a surprise appearance. That guy's a little too creepy crazy for me and they wouldn't let me taser him," Darcy explained.

Erik chuckled at Darcy's comments. He knew she took the taser with her everywhere she went.

"So, what's with you? Are you coming in or going out?" Darcy wondered.

"I'm coming back in," Erik answered, shaking his head. "I got mixed up in that unfortunate business in New York."

Darcy's eyes went wide with surprise. She shook her head while laying her hands in her lap.

"No way," Darcy blurted out. "Are you serious? How?"

"To make a long story short, Loki was involved," Erik said swiftly.

"Loki? As in—" Darcy started, her jaw dropping.

"Thor's brother, yes," Erik said with a nod.

"Oh, my god," Darcy whispered in shock. "Did you see him?"

"For a while," Erik said.

Darcy pursed her lips together. Her eyes moved from side to side for a second before looking back at Erik.

"Did he see Jane?" Darcy asked.

"No. He couldn't," Erik whispered and turned back to his cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Darcy asked.

"I'm trying to get a hold of Jane," Erik said, looking frustrated. "She's not answering her phone and I'm trying to get a ride home."

"Why don't you just get a cab?" Darcy said and crossed her arms.

"I ran out of cash," Erik snorted and rolled his eyes.

"So ride back with me. I got the cash," Darcy said and held up her hand when Erik tried to argue. "Don't worry about paying the money back. You'll just owe me one."

Darcy gave Erik a cocky smile as she turned in her seat and gathered her luggage. She looked back at him.

"Come on," Darcy said in annoyance.

Darcy stood and waited for Erik as he put away his cell phone and grabbed his two suitcases before standing as well. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Let's go, then," Erik said.

Erik and Darcy headed out of the airport. People passed them on both sides while trying to make their flights.

00000

Meanwhile back at the Smith building, Thor leaned back against the shower wall watching Jane while she ran a large soapy sponge over his chest. He gave a moan of pleasure when she moved it over his nipples. They shared a knowing smile. Thor knew Jane was teasing him. He placed his hands on her cheeks, pressing his forehead against hers.

"You are insatiable," Thor said.

"If I am, it's because I'm inspired," Jane giggled.

Jane put down the sponge and reached for the shower hose, washing the soapsuds from Thor's very muscular body. When all the soap was washed off, she returned it to its proper place before turning back to him and putting her arms around his waist, which he reciprocated.

"I'm also inspired. I fear we will ravish each other to madness," Thor said.

"But what a lovely way to go," Jane squealed.

"Indeed," Thor said, giving Jane a loving smile.

Thor leaned forward and met Jane in a kiss. Jane gasped in surprise and moved from under the showerhead when the water suddenly went cold. She went into Thor's shielding arms.

"Oh, no. We used all the hot water," Jane muttered in frustration.

"We need to leave here," Thor commented and wrapped his arms around Jane. "You could fall ill. You're freezing."

"Maybe you could warm me up," Jane whispered seductively.

Thor couldn't help the grin that spread across his face and shook his head at Jane. He ran his hand over his hair.

"As I said, insatiable," Thor said.

Thor motioned with his head toward the shower door and Jane turned off the water before they took hands and exited the shower. They took just enough time to towel each other off before heading back to Jane's bedroom where Thor allowed himself to be pushed back onto the bed with Jane climbing over him.

00000

After leaving the airport, Erik and Darcy got a cab and headed home. They reached the Smith building within thirty minutes. Darcy paid the driver while Erik got their stuff out of the trunk. As Darcy made her way to the rear of the cab, she looked up and noticed the research van was there. She then began helping Erik unload what was left.

"The van's here. She has to be home," Darcy said.

Erik looked in the direction of the van as he closed the trunk and signaled the cab driver by banging on it twice. He and Darcy picked up their respective bags as the cab pulled away.

"Then why wouldn't she answer her phone?" Erik wondered.

A sudden thought occurred to Darcy. She looked at Erik with wide eyes and rubbed her chin.

"You think she's okay?" Darcy asked.

Erik returned Darcy's gaze, concern written on both their faces. They looked toward the building, taking deep breaths.

"Let's find out," Erik suggested.

Erik and Darcy headed for the building very quickly. They tried the door, only to find it was locked.

"Okay, no reason to panic," Darcy muttered and swallowed hard. "Yet."

Erik reached into his pocket for his keys. He and Darcy had a key to the building. He stuck it into the lock, giving it a right turn. He opened the door. They went inside, setting their bags down and looked around for anything out of the ordinary.

"Where is she?" Darcy asked.

"I don't know," Erik answered honestly. "I'll finish looking around down here. You check upstairs."

Darcy raced upstairs to look for Jane. Erik walked around, watching for any sign of his friend.

00000

In her room, Jane was seated on the bed with a leg drawn up, tying a shoe. After their latest lovemaking session, she and Thor agreed to take seperate showers, though he was more reluctant. Just as she was finished with tying her shoe, there was a knock at the door. She looked up, feeling surprised. She rose from the bed, but didn't approach the door.

"Who is it?" Jane called.

"Jane, it's me," Darcy answered in a muffled tone.

"Darcy?" Jane said, appearing even more surprised. "When did you get back?"

"Just now," Darcy answered. "Erik's here too."

By this time, Thor emerged from the bathroom while throwing a shirt on. He looked at Jane, who motioned for him to be quiet and he complied. Jane turned back to the closed door.

"Erik?" Jane whispered in shock. "Why didn't he call me?"

"He did. Why do you have your door shut?" Darcy asked.

"I have a surprise in here," Jane said, eyeing Thor. "Can you and Erik wait for me downstairs, please? I'll make breakfast if you guys are hungry."

"Okay, but that surprise better be good," Darcy said, heaving a sigh.

Jane buried her face in Thor's chest to keep from laughing. After a quick second, she pulled back a bit.

"It's good, Darcy. Trust me," Jane said.

"Okay. Hurry up," Darcy replied.

Thor and Jane listened as Darcy's footsteps got softer and softer until she was gone. Thor looked down at Jane, smiling and shaking his head.

"You are a naughty vixen, Jane," Thor said and snickered quietly.

"Maybe you bring it out in me. I kind of like having a naughty side. I've never had one before," Jane squealed in delight.

"Oh, haven't you?" Thor asked in disbelief.

"Nope," Jane answered truthfully.

"Then I gladly take great pride in creating what you have become," Thor said huskily.

Thor leaned forward and kissed Jane for a couple of minutes before pulling back. He grew a bit solum after that, looking at her seriously.

"I don't know where I would be or what I would become without you. I was a different person before we met," Thor mumbled sadly.

"You don't have to worry about that now," Jane said comfortingly. "We've been given a chance to be happy and together. I know you and I will always love each other and be there for each other no matter what. And I do love you, Thor. So much."

"I will love you, Jane Foster, for the rest of my life and beyond," Thor said in much determination.

The couple leaned forward and kissed each other with tenderness and love. After a while, Thor broke it again.

"We should go. They're waiting for us," Thor suggested.

Jane nodded, taking Thor's hand and walked to the door. Before she opened it, she turned back and looked at him.

"When we get down there, don't come into the kitchen until I tell you. Deal?" Jane asked.

"Deal," Thor agreed, kissing Jane's hand.

Jane shook her head, rolling her eyes playfully at Thor before they left the room. They headed for the stairs.

00000

Downstairs, Erik and Darcy were sitting at the table in the kitchen, making ideal talk while they waited for Jane. When she and Thor reached the bottom of the stairs, she turned back to Thor and kissed him tenderly. She held his hands, looking him in the eye. Thor tilted his head to the left, licking his lips. He blinked three times.

"I'll call for you," Jane whispered.

"Be quick. We've had enough time apart," Thor replied

Jane nodded and kissed Thor again before going to the kitchen. She found Erik and Darcy at the table and smiled at them. The duo stood from the table when they saw her. She came to Erik first and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're okay and that you're back," Jane said warmly.

"Oh, so am I, Jane. I'm so glad to be out of that sorted business," Erik said in much relief.

Jane nodded her understanding before she turned to Darcy and started to hug her. However, Darcy held up a hand.

"Yeah, I'm glad to see you, too. Now, where's this big surprise?" Darcy asked curiously.

"Wait right there," Jane answered, a smile crossing her lips.

Erik and Darcy watched as Jane walked back to the doorway that seperated the kitched from the stairway and reached out a hand. They were surprised to see a larger hand being placed into it. They were even more surprise to see who the hand belonged to. Thor appeared from behind the doorway and smiled at his friends.

"Erik, Darcy, it's good to see you again," Thor greeted.

"Thor," Dracy said, smiling widely.

Darcy went over to her friend, and they hugged. Thor kissed her cheek while tightening his arms around her, though he did it carefully.

"Darcy, you look well," Thor said and pulled away from Darcy as Jane came to his side and put their arms around each other.

"Thanks. You too," Darcy responded and winked at Thor.

Thor looked over at Erik before they approached each other. He held out his hand, and his friend took it.

"Erik, how are you, my friend?" Thor asked.

"Better now that I'm back here," Erik answered.

"I'm sorry Loki drew you into his web of tyranny," Thor apologized, feeling guilty. "Rest assured that he has been dealt with and will cause no more trouble."

"Good to know," Erik said. "It's good that you're here, Thor. I haven't seen Jane smile like that in long time."

"I intend to make her smile that way as much as possible," Thor said, looking at Jane, who was indeed smiling.

Thor leaned forward and kissed Jane's forehead before she tucked her head under his chin. They held each other close. Darcy watched them and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay. Enough with the lovey-dovey stuff already," Darcy said in annoyance. "I want to know something. Why'd it take so long for you to come back and why didn't you come see Jane when you were in New York?"

"Let's talk about it over breakfast," Jane said and looked up at Thor. "You and Erik sit. Darcy and I will do the cooking."

"All right," Thor said.

Jane gave Thor a warm smile before moving out of his arms and over to the refrigerator with Darcy following while Thor and Erik sat at the table, everyone filling the room with ideal talk. Darcy and Jane stood at the counter, scrambling eggs and cooking sausages.

00000

After the food was done, Jane and Darcy filled everyone's plates and brought them to the table then returned for coffee. As they ate, Thor expressed his deepest regret at not being able to come back sooner and not being able to see Jane after the Avengers mission. When he was through explaining, he looked at her and reached across the table, taking her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He looked at her with warmth and love with her eyes meeting his.

"Unless Asgard goes to war, nothing will pull me from her side. I will remain here with her and I will love and protect her until there is no longer breath within me," Thor said.

Erik and Darcy shared a knowing look. They were very happy for their friends. Thor and Jane continued looking at each other until Darcy broke the silence.

"Oh, would you two give it a rest already," Darcy said, looking irritated.

Thor and Jane glanced at Darcy. He looked back at her and winked at her. He turned back to Darcy.

"If our display of affections offend you, Darcy, then we will deprave you the pleasure and privaledge of our company," Thor said.

Thor stood from the table and looked down at Jane. He offered her his hand, and she furrowed her brow.

"Shall we, Jane?" Thor asked.

Jane gave Thor a smile before placing her hand in his, letting him pull her up. She slipped arm around his waist.

"Let's," Jane giggled.

Tho couple turned and started walking away. Darcy shook her head while rolling her eyes and gave a huff.

"All right, all right. Just save the heavy stuff for the bedroom," Darcy snickered.

The couple stopped walking and turned back to the kitchen. They looked at each other, smiling while Jane went into Thor's arms. Jane looked at Darcy, laughing a bit.

"Oh, Darcy, we were only teasing," Jane squealed.

Erik and Thor couldn't help but join in the laughter. Darcy shook her head while looking at them.

"Yes, Darcy. I've once said some do battle, others just do tricks. I do a little bit of both," Thor smirked.

"They got you there, Darcy," Erik said and sipped some of his coffee.

"Ha, ha, ha. Laugh it up," Darcy said sarcastically.

Thor and Jane rejoined their friends at the table. He pulled her chair back for her then pushed it toward her as she began to sit. He sat across from her and took her hand in his, linking their fingers together.

"So, I take it you'll be staying here with us again, then?" Erik asked.

"I would be nowhere else," Thor answered truthfully.

Darcy let out an exsaperated groan as she propped her head on her elbow. She ran her other hand through her hair.

"Great. Now we're going to have to sound proof the whole building," Darcy mumbled.

"That's going to be exspensive. Wouldn't you agree, Jane?" Erik asked, letting out a small snicker.

"Yes, Erik. I do," Jane said, a slight blush coming up in her cheeks, though no one noticed.

The group continued on with breakfast. When everyone was finished, Jane and Darcy cleared the table. Erik leaned back in his chair a bit and stretched as the girls walked back to the table.

"Well, between Jane's food and that long plane ride, I'm pooped out. I think I'll go upstairs and take a nap," Erik said.

As he rose from the table, Jane went up to him and kissed her friend's cheek. She gave it a gentle pinch.

"Have a good nap. I'm glad you're back and that you're okay," Jane said in happiness.

"So am I, Jane. So am I," Erik whispered and started for the stairs..

"Rest well, Erik," Thor said.

Erik inclined his head to Thor before he proceeded up the stairs and to his room. Darcy felt a little awkward. She saw the looks Thor and Jane kept giving each other. She cleared her throat.

"Okay, well. I think I'm going to go up to my room and unpack," Darcy said and looked at Jane."You want any help with the dishes?"

Thor stood from the table, looking at Darcy. He rubbed his hands together before putting them behind his back.

"I'll assist Jane, Darcy. I'm sure you had a long journey as well," Thor said.

"Okay. See you guys later," Darcy said and started out, but she turned to Thor again."Good to have you back. I'll try not to taser you this time."

"Thank you, Darcy," Thor commented.

Jane watched as Darcy strolled up to Thor and stood right in front of him with a stern look. She looked between them.

"But if you break her heart, I will castrate you," Darcy warned sternly.

Jane looked unbelievably at Darcy while Thor couldn't help chuckling again. However, her lover didn't doubt her words.

"I give you my word, Darcy. Such a thing will never come to pass," Thor said honestly.

"The heartbreak or the castration?" Darcy smirked.

"Both," Thor said seriously

"Good," Darcy said and backed away.

Darcy turned and went to get her bags before going upstairs. When her footsteps had gone silent, Jane and Thor met each other's eyes. Jane took a breath.

"I'm so glad Erik wasn't hurt. Or worse. He's like a father to me. I hate to think what would happen if..." Jane whispered fearfully.

Thor knew Jane's thought and moved toward her, taking her in his arms. He kissed her temple, shushing her.

"Don't think of such things," Thor whispered soothingly. "Erik's all right and no harm came to him."

Thor tilted Jane's chin up to make her look at him. His eyes shined with so much love that she could see it.

"I will do all I can to keep you and our friends safe. I love you, Jane," Thor whispered tenderly.

"I love you too," Jane said, a warm smile crossing her lips.

The lovebirds leaned in at the same time for a small series of passionate filled kisses. When they parted, Jane gave a soft sigh.

"We should start on the dishes," Jane suggested.

"Yes," Thor replied with a nod.

Thor and Jane held hands as they walked to the sink. They looked down in it, smacking their lips.

"I'll wash, you dry," Jane said.

"As you wish," Thor said and kissed Jane's hand.

Jane smiled sweetly at Thor before they got to work. As they washed and dried, she couldn't stop thinking how happy she was. She felt like her life was finally complete and that she couldn't wish for anything more. Little did she know, Thor was thinking the same. He had been happy on Asgard before he met Jane, but always felt something was missing. After they met and Thor had to return to Asgard to stop Loki and was unable to return until now, he knew what that missing feeling was. Now, he found it. He was with the woman he loved and Asgard willing, he would never have to leave her side again.

THE END


End file.
